Nicht Schwul
by slasheddream
Summary: Oder doch? Ficlet über Yuuris Dilemma


**Nicht Schwul**

Objektiv betrachtet (so weit das in diesen Dingen möglich war) hätte Yuuri sich sehr glücklich schätzen können. Es wurde schließlich nicht jeder aus heiterem Himmel mal eben zum König der Dämonen erklärt. Von Dämonen, die allesamt fast schon verboten gut aussahen, wie er sehr schnell feststellen musste.

Noch am gleichen Tag, an dem er von seinem königlichen Schicksal erfuhr, verlobte er sich auch noch durch puren Zufall mit einem blonden Untergebenen, der die Bezeichnung "Bishounen", die Yuuri beim ersten Anblick herausfuhr, mehr als verdient hatte. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass man jemandem durch eine Ohrfeige seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen konnte? Das Sprichwort "andere Länder, andere Sitten" kam dem Teenager leider (oder glücklicherweise? ) zu spät in den Sinn.

Man hätte wirklich von einem Sechser im Lotto sprechen können, wäre da nicht ein winzig kleines, aber doch unübersehbares Problem gewesen.

Yuuri stand nicht auf Kerle. Er war nicht schwul.

Leider schien niemand in dieser Welt seine missliche Lage zu verstehen. Alle seine Proteste wurden von seinen sonst so loyalen Beratern eiskalt ignoriert.

"Andere Länder, andere Sitten", erinnerte Yuuri sich wieder. Also entschloss er sich mit jemandem über sein Problem zu reden, der immerhin aus dem gleichen Land kam wie er selbst. Er vergaß dabei, dass sein Kumpel Murata...nunja..._Murata_ war.

"Es ist unmöglich, dass Wolfram und ich heiraten!", erklärte der junge Dämonenkönig seinem Freund mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die ahnen ließ, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal versuchte, diesen einfachen Sachverhalt jemandem klar zu machen. Er bekam als Antwort ein Lächeln von Murata, das wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so unschuldig aussah, wie sein Träger es gerne gehabt hätte. "Was ist das Problem mit Wolfram?"

"Er ist ein Typ!", gab Yuuri aufgebracht zurück. Warum er das überhaupt noch erklären musste, war ihm schleierhaft.

"Er sieht aber besser aus, als die meisten Mädchen, die hier rumlaufen."

"Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht! Ich bin nicht schwul, Murata!" Yuuri schrie seinen Freund schon fast an. Wollte ihn denn niemand verstehen?

Davon völlig unbeeindruckt legte der Brillenträger grinsend einen Arm um den anderen Teenager, während er in einer betont ernsthaften Stimmlage antwortete: "Vielleicht solltest du es werden."

"MURATA!", wütend drehte der Dämonenkönig sich um und schubste seinen Freund von sich weg. Dabei fiel ihm allerdings ein...Fleck (?) am Hals des anderen auf. Ken, der merkte, wo der Blick seines Kumpels hingefallen war, drehte sich abrupt um. Die eine Hand hatte er auf seinen Hals gelegt, mit der anderen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Höchst verdächtig. "Murata...?", fing Yuuri mit einem fragenden Unterton in der Stimme an. "Du und die Mädchen im Tempel?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Sein Freund gab ein kurzes verlegenes Lachen von sich und murmelte etwas davon, dass den Mädchen im Tempel derartige Beziehungen untersagt waren.

"Achja?", meinte Yuuri ungläubig. "Wer denn dann?", hakte er schließlich nach, doch der andere Teenager hatte sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht. "Typisch, Murata", grummelte der 16jährige kopfschüttelnd. "Kommt und geht wann er will..."

Allerdings fand er "Mura'kens geheimnisvolle Affäre" interessant genug, um sie an diesem Abend seinem Verlobten gegenüber zu erwähnen, wärend er sich seinen Pyjama überstreifte. Zu seiner Verwunderung seufzte Wolfram nur kurz verärgert und nannte ihn einen Waschlappen (mal wieder). Yuuri wollte gerade ein wütendes "Nenn mich nicht Waschlappen!" zurückgeben als der Blonde weitersprach. "Du bist auch der einzige, der hier naiv genug ist, um nicht zu bemerken wie Jozak und dein Kumpel miteinander umgehen." Die Antwort blieb Yuuri im Hals stecken als seine Augen sich weiteten. Murata war...schwul? War denn die ganze Welt...beziehungsweise waren denn beide Welten gegen ihn?

In seiner Verwunderung starrte er Wolfram an, der sich immerhin gerade umzog.

Aber das war egal, denn er war ja nicht schwul.

Richtig?

Warum wurde er dann eigentlich rot als sein Verlobter seinen Blick bemerkte?

"Yuuri...?"

Warum merkte er dann gerade, dass Murata verdammt recht hatte damit, dass Wolfram verdammt gut aussah?

Durch die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit ermutigt ging der Blonde, immer noch halbnackt, ein paar Schritte auf den Dämonenkönig zu und verringerte so den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Warum wich er nicht zurück?

Plötzlich spürte er warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und waren das Wolframs Lippen...auf... seinen?

Warum fühlte sich das gut an?

Yuuri kapitulierte.

Warum auch nicht?


End file.
